It Is
by silvermooncatgirl
Summary: Miley discovers she has feelings for both of her best friends. I suck at summaries but there are some Lemons in here.


Daydreaming is something I do very well. I sit and strum my guitar, picking out the chords to Nobody's Perfect, the new acoustic version Oliver suggested. As usual, it was a good idea.  
I daydream of a world where Miley Stewart can date her best girlfriend; a world where Hannah Montanna can date her best boyfriend.  
I stop playing and stare at them in the sea, Lil in her tankini showing off her perfect slim thighs, Oliver in long shorts that emphasise his slim waist and almost six-pack.  
I let my eyes unfocus and then I'm just a girl staring at nothing, clutching a guitar she stopped playing a while ago.

"Miles," Oliver called, and I looked up eagerly, to see him holding Lilly by the waist. She was squirming away, giggling, but he picked her up with ease and dunked her into the sea.  
She emerged giggling, hair cascading down her back in a silky fan, clenched her fists and punched him in the stomach. He laughed, stumbled, and tripped, falling headlong into the surf.  
I laughed and got up, running down to join them. I pulled off my shirt on the way to reveal my bikini top. It had sapphires running up and down the straps, and was the most expensive item of swimwear I had ever owned. I was wearing it especially for my best friends.

Oliver picked me up and threw me into the waves. I laughed and ran to him, wrapped my arms around his neck, and hugged him. Him first, I thought. He looked slightly taken aback but grinned down at me. I pressed myself up against him as hard as I could, determined to raise some kind of obvious response.  
"Oliver," I breathed in his ear. "Ever wanted a chance to date a celebrity?"  
"Nahh," he teased me, but gazed intently into my eyes, his dark stare boring into me and making me melt into chocolate inside.  
"...Oliver?"  
"Miley?"  
I giggled breathily and winked slyly at him. "Lilly's going home in a little while... D'you want to stay with me for a bit? Daddy doesn't need me back til ten tonight, K?"  
Oliver nodded and tried to move away from me, eyes full of aprehension, but I tugged him back and licked my lips, ever so slightly, before letting him go. He understood me, I know he did...

"Bye!" I called, waving enthusiastically to Lilly before running back into the sea.  
"Miley," Oliver acknowlaged me, and I walked over to him slowly, unbuttoning my skirt as I went. I whipped it off, ignoring the wetness that covered it as I stepped neatly out of the blue cotton and reavealed the whole of my bikini. Oliver's eyes darted all over my body and I blushed, but carried on walking purposefully towards him. He backed away jokingly, but sensed what I wanted and opened his lips to talk.

He never got the words out. I pressed my mouth against his, moving my lips gently at first, but when he hesitantly moved his hands to my waist and kissed me back, I opened my lips and our tongues met lightly.  
He held me close against him and whispered my name against my lips, his breath tingling against my mouth.  
We kissed each other over and over again, lips barely meeting but our hands sliding gently up and down each other's bodies, murmuring and whispering through the kisses.

"Miley," Oliver said suddenly, and pushed me away lightly. I pouted. "What are you doing?"  
"I love you, Oliver," I whispered.  
I thought he wasn't going to say anything and felt myself grow cold all over. I looked into his face, eyes wide and pleading."I... I love you too," he said suddenly, and took a step towards me. I puckered my lips and closed my eyes, then felt a jolt as my head landed on the sandy bottom of the shallows.  
I opened my eyes and saw Oliver's face blocking out the setting sun, and I relaxed totally as he lowered himself next to me, rolled over and cupped my face in his hands.  
"I'm suddenly really aware that I'm in my shorts and nothing else," he whispered against my neck, and I giggled and slid one strap of my bikini top down my arm a little way.  
He raised his eyebrows, and then kissed me again.

I didn't mind the water lapping all around me, because the feel of Oliver's lips on mine was too perfect to be happening. I soon rolled on top of him and our kisses grew longer and deeper, with our tongues meeting and pushing against each other. I felt a bump rising in Oliver's swimming shorts, which I pretended not to notice until he growled something against my mouth. I tore my lips away from his and looked quizically at him.  
"My parents are out," he panted, and then kissed me again. As I kissed him back, uttering small moans and whimpers as his mouth grew warm and wet, licking gently at my lips as I lay back, head thrown backwards, hair streaming out behind me in the water.  
"Come with me," he whispered suddenly, taking my hand and pulling me up against him. He scooped me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist, planting a playful kiss on the tip of his nose. He walked with me wrapped around him, and, although I think I'm fairly slim, I was impressed with his strength.

He led me to where Rico's hotdog stand was. It was empty, of course, because by now it was past nine, and Oliver placed me tenderly on the bartop and kissed me again, and I was leaning back as he slid next to me, and we were kissing again, lips meeting in perfect ways, light and darting tongues turning to pure passion, and I was thinking of Lilly, of Oliver, of the perfect feel of the bump in his swimming shorts pushing against the light skin of my thigh...

"Oliver," I whispered, after we had been kissing furiously for ten minutes or so, and our breathing had grown laboured and moans louder.  
"Miley," he said, and looked at me.  
"Can we... do you want to?"  
"There's nothing else I would rather do," Oliver said sincerely, and he gently cupped his hands around my breasts as he kissed me again. He was a perfect gentleman and didn't move his hands until, with a squirm, I whispered "Touch me," and he did as he was told. He ran his cold hands around the delicate skin of my breasts, then slid his hands inside the cups of my bikini and gently rubbed the skin underneath with the pad of his thumb. I gasped and he took his hands off me at once.  
"Are you OK?"  
"Fine," I murmured. "I want you, Oliver," I then said, feeling a strange pulling sensation in the pit of my stomach as he nodded.  
We walked back to his car and I didn't notice the person sitting in the car park on her mobile.


End file.
